


Eye Opener

by friendoftheearth



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendoftheearth/pseuds/friendoftheearth
Summary: AU. Written in 2011The end leads to a new beginning.





	1. Chapter 1

Eye Opener

Part 1

Their relationship had hit yet another rocky patch. Rocky patch! That was the understatement of the year. Things were really bad between them this time, they shared the same bed still but the last couple of weeks sleep was all they'd done in it, their backs turned on each other.

They barely talked, only when they had too, and then they'd just snap words out coldly. The tension was growing increasingly unbearable and so it didn't surprise him when he'd come home from work to find Jackson's stuff packed, him sitting on their bed waiting to talk to him.

"I've been putting it off but I can't any longer. For both our sakes I have to leave."

He'd nodded, he didn't want Jackson to go but knew as things were he couldn't stay, "Where will you go?"

"Andy's for now, Ryan's old room, it's only temporary. I'll be moving out of Emmerdale just as soon as I can."

"You don't have to."

"Yes I do."

Jackson was right off course, he had to leave Emmerdale, they couldn't see each other every day and expect to function normally, it would hurt too much.

That's all they'd said to each other, even though there were a million words they could have said, they'd stopped trying to reach each other, given up on making the puzzle fit.

He'd heard the front door close and as it did so had swallowed hard, knowing the door had just been firmly closed on their relationship too. Jackson wouldn't be coming back.

He'd stared out of the window, watched Jackson walk away from him, the older man stopping on the corner, turning around to look up at their...his bedroom window. Their eyes had met and they'd held each other's gaze for one long moment, silently saying what they hadn't been able to say before... goodbye.

He'd made his way down to the surgery, drawn to Paddy, his friend, his rock. He'd found the older man at the reception desk, catching up on some paperwork. He'd eyed him questioningly, knowing instantly something was wrong.

"What's up with you? You've got a face like a slapped arse. You and Jackson haven't been rowing again have you?"

"He's gone."

"What do you mean he's gone, gone where?"

"Gone, as in left, packed his stuff and moved out 'gone'. Gone as in fucked off to happier climes 'gone'." Paddy was staring wide eyed at him now, struggling to digest what he'd just heard. He'd known he'd have trouble believing it, accepting it, as far as Paddy was concerned he and Jackson were made for each other. The older man had eventually found his voice...

"Did you try to stop him?"

"No."

"Well get after him then."

"No."

"Aaron! He's the best thing that ever happened to you..."

"It's not working Paddy, you know it's not." He'd witnessed enough arguments lately to know that.

They just couldn't seem to get close, to connect any more, all they did was hurt each other. "Better we end it now while we still care about each other, I don't want him hating me."

Paddy had opened his mouth ready he knew to protest, but then the surgery door had opened, a stranger stepping around it, bringing their conversation to an end.

Their visitor turned out to be Rob Jacobs, the trainee vet Paddy was expecting. He was on a month's placement at Paddy's practice and had arrived a day early, wanting to settle in at the B&B, and had come over to introduce himself.

Eager to make the young man feel welcome Paddy had invited him out for a pint later that evening, and he'd readily accepted the invitation. Once he'd gone Paddy's attention had turned back to him, eyeing him thoughtfully he'd carried on where they'd earlier left off, "I don't think ending it is what either of you want."

He hadn't wanted to hear that and had snapped back "It not what you want you mean!" He'd stormed off then, before Paddy had chance to say something else he didn't want to hear.

He'd taken a long shower, trying not to think about Jackson but he was all he could think about. And the bedroom was full of memories of him, his aftershave still lingered there. He was already missing him, aching for him but that would pass wouldn't it? He'd stop loving him one day.

He hadn't wanted to go to the pub, he'd wanted to sprawl out on the sofa and watch TV. He planned on doing nothing more strenuous than stuffing his face with chocolate biscuits that had been dunked in tea. He just wanted to pig out and wallow in his misery. But Paddy wouldn't let him, no surprise there! He'd hauled him to his feet, frog marched him to the door and then ordered him to go get the drinks in while he went to collect Rob.

The Woolpack was fairly busy, the usual crowd. He'd had a good look around, half of him hoping Jackson was there the other half of him hoping he wasn't. Feeling a mix of disappointment and relief when finding he wasn't there. He was hopeless, he was going to have to toughen up, accept him and Jackson were over and move on.

Thankfully Paddy and Rob had arrived not long after, and he'd been able to lose himself in their conversation, joining in when he felt like it. When Paddy had left to go to the mens he'd gestured around him and asked Rob, "So what do you think?"

"Yeah it's alrght for a quiet drink but I'm into clubbing. I'm hoping there's some around here?"

"Yeah, Hotton's got a few bars, clubs."

"Would one be a gay club by any chance?"

"A gay club?" He couldn't hide his surprise, he'd had no idea Rob was gay.

"Yeah. I'm gay, have you got a problem with that?"

There was no mistaking the challenge in Rob's voice and there was no missing the smile on his face when he told him, "No, I'm gay too."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Eye Opener

How hard had it been to walk away from Aaron? Almost impossible, but he had... somehow.

He had planned on packing his bags and leaving before he got home, a note of explanation on their bed. It would have been a lot easier that way and he'd have been able to say a lot more on paper than face to face. But that, he'd decided, was the coward's way and that Aaron deserved better than that from him.

He'd made the decision to leave the night before. He'd lain awake for hours, Aaron beside him, lost in sleep, moonlight falling across his handsome face. He'd watched him, listened to his steady rhythmic breathing, to the occasional sigh that had escaped his lips. His gaze had been continually drawn to those lips, wanting to feel them against his own, taste them, again explore what lay beyond. He'd wanted to pull him into his arms, hold him, make love to him. But he hadn't, couldn't, there was too much coming between them now, angry words, bitter silences. Passion wouldn't mend the rift it would only plaster over it.

Things had been going so well, too well maybe, because then, all of a sudden they were arguing over nothing, over stupid things, and the arguments had got out of hand, gone too far and before they'd made up properly they would be arguing about something else. Each fight distancing them a little more from each other. His mum always said you shouldn't let the sun set on an argument, it was a favourite saying of Paddy's too, but just recently they had. They'd gone to sleep not speaking, their bed having becoming somewhere they were just inches apart physically but miles apart emotionally.

The atmosphere at the Smithy had become just awful; he'd dreaded going home...home? It was more like a warzone, alright maybe not that bad, but it wasn't a nice place to be. It wasn't fair on Paddy, it was his home, and he couldn't forget that it was Aaron's first real home. His presence was making it unbearable for all of them, he'd become the cuckoo in the nest. He had no option but to leave, to walk out the front door and leave the man he loved behind... because loving him just wasn't enough.

When he'd asked Andy if the room was still up for grabs at his, he'd asked who it was that was interested. He'd been taken aback when he'd told him, he couldn't believe it was for him. Andy had thought him and Aaron were solid, that they would go the distance, he'd thought that once too.

Andy had been happy to have him there though, to have someone help pay the rent but he wasn't expecting him to be there long, he was certain he and Aaron would get back together. He'd assured him they wouldn't, that it really was over between them. Who had he been trying to convince Andy or himself?

So that's how he found himself here now, lying on what was now his bed, his stuff still waiting to be unpacked, Aaron the one and only thing on his mind. He planned on staying where he was too, although Andy had other ideas, had been doing his best to persuade him to go to the Woolpack, have a pint to celebrate him moving in, however short his stay. He'd said no, not tonight, that he was too tired. That was partly true, the main reason being that Aaron might be there and he wasn't sure what he'd do if he was. He couldn't just blank him but he wasn't sure he could just stop at a civil greeting, he might want more and more might turn into another row.

And even if Aaron wasn't there Paddy might be. He'd not told him he was leaving, he knew he would have tried to persuade him to stay; he'd have probably succeeded too...only for him to leave the next week.

He'd make a point of speaking to Paddy though but in private, when he knew for certain Aaron wasn't around.

The sooner he moved out of the village the better, there would be little chance of bumping into him in Hotton, except maybe at Bar West. Who was he kidding? They were bound to see each other there, and that was going to be hard. There would be something that would be even harder to deal with and that would be seeing Aaron with someone else, and inevitably imagining them in bed together. Now that would be the killer, that was what would bring him to his knees. It was going to happen though, Aaron was going to meet someone else, fall for him, sleep with him... maybe even love him.

What would he be doing while all that was going on? The same probably, hopefully he'd meet someone else too; someone he could love like he loved Aaron... no he could never love anyone like he loved Aaron Livesey.

/

Rob had made his interest in him clear, had asked if he was seeing someone, and he'd said yes! It had been an automatic response, one that had come from his heart and not his head, his heart was still with Jackson. He'd quickly corrected himself though, earning a puzzled look from the older man and he'd felt the need to explain, telling Rob that he'd just broken up with his boyfriend. He hadn't liked Rob's reaction. He'd seemed pleased, it didn't seem to occur to him that he might be hurting; he'd simply smiled at him again and said "So you're back on the market then?"

He'd not known how to answer that, apart from making him feel like he was some house sale that had just fallen through he wasn't sure how he felt about seeing someone else. No, no he wasn't interested in jumping into another relationship not five minutes after he'd just helped end another one. And certainly not with Rob, not only was he not attracted to him, he'd just decided he didn't like him. In the end he'd said something that had made sense to him but had made Rob's smile grow still wider, "Not yet."

To his relief Paddy had rejoined them then, the conversstion returning to everyday topics. He'd decided he'd stay for one more pint and then go home, get back to his moping, put as much distance as he could between him and Rob Jacobs.

Five minutes later, as Rob set their drinks down on the table, the door had opened and Andy had walked in, Jackson following on behind. He looked as miserable as he felt and he wondered if Andy had had to drag him out of the house too. He looked away before Jackson caught him staring at him, what signals would that give him? The wrong ones of course! Paddy had caught him though, had leant in close, nodding his head in Jackson's direction and saying, "Go talk to him."

He'd shaken his head aware Rob was now looking at Jackson, he'd obviously put two and two together and worked out who he was.

He didn't like the way Rob was looking at Jackson, he was looking him up and down, eyeing him up, and he could tell he liked what he saw. Well just let him make a move on him and... and what? What was he going to do if he did? Jackson could see whoever he liked now they weren't together!

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Eye Opener

Part 3

Aaron wasn't so sure he should go home now, not with Rob so obviously interested in Jackson. Rob wasn't good enough for him, he could do a lot better for himself and anyway... he'd like to think Jackson wouldn't be interested in him, not in anyone ... not yet anyway. He wouldn't be ready for another relationship no more than he was... but what if he was up for a bit of fun? He'd not had much of that lately not shacked up with him he hadn't. What if Jackson wanted something, someone to take his mind off things, off him? Maybe he didn't need his mind taking off him, maybe he hadn't given him a seconds thought since moving in to Dale View? Maybe he was more than happy to see the back of him?

Why was he doing this? Why was he torturing himself, tearing himself up inside thinking about Jackson? Because it was impossible not to that's why, not with him standing just feet away. His gaze kept being drawn to him; he just couldn't seem to keep his eyes off him. He was going to have to go home he couldn't stand being so close to him any longer.

Jackson and Andy were propping up the bar; he was going to have to walk past them to reach the door. He could use the other door he supposed, it was actually closer to him but that would look like he was avoiding him, he didn't want Jackson to think he was.

Aaron downed his pint as quick as he could, then told the two older men he was heading home. He knew Paddy would be watching him, looking to see if he acknowledged Jackson in anyway, that he would be willing them to talk, to make up. Well he'd talk to him but that was as far as it would go. He had to let Jackson go, he just couldn't make him happy.

Andy was all smiles on seeing him, and then was suddenly needing the little boy's room, all too obviously leaving him and Jackson alone. Jackson looked uncomfortable, well so was he, but he managed to say a polite "Hi", Jackson then offering a small smile in return. They stood there then just looking at each other, seemingly neither one of them able to look away, he knew he couldn't.

"Who's that with Paddy?"

Jackson's question had finally broken the spell, but he hadn't liked him showing any interest in Rob, even if it was just out of normal curiosity and he was certain that's all it was, least he hoped it was. Jackson wasn't attracted to him was he? "He's that trainee vet he's been expecting."

"What's he like?"

"Full of himself!" That had tripped a little too quickly off his tongue and Jackson had raised a questioning eyebrow before going on to say,

"I'd best give him a wide berth then!"

He knew Jackson was teasing him; it had been a while since he'd done that and it felt good but he couldn't keep the mood light, he was deadly serious with his answer of "Yeah." He didn't want Jackson getting in anyway involved with Rob, he knew he'd only hurt him. So did he tell him he was gay, or let him find out for himself and he had no doubt he would soon enough?

"What's wrong?"

It hadn't taken Jackson long to work out something was going on, that there was more to his warning than met the eye. He always could read him like a book. "He's gay." Jackson was looking more than a little confused now, and was soon making his puzzlement known.

"And that's a problem because?"

Jackson hadn't given him chance to reply he'd quickly come up with an answer himself,

"Did he ask you out? Because if he did it's fine with me...if that's what's bothering you..."

The 'it's fine with me' bit had hurt and how, and he'd not been able to stop himself from snapping back "It's not; I don't need your permission!" before stalking from the pub. He hadn't got very far, was just half way home when he was regretting what he'd said. They'd actually been talking, having a conversation, communicating, it was probably the most they'd said to each other in weeks and without any hint of anger... not until he'd seen his arse and let fly. When was he ever going to learn to keep his big gob shut?

/

He watched Aaron leave the pub, obviously pissed off at what he'd said. He couldn't blame him, he'd made it sound like he didn't give a toss about him seeing someone else. Well he did, hadn't he just been eating himself up about that very thing not half an hour since? He'd not wanted him to think he couldn't not just to spare his feelings; they both had to move on. So had the newcomer to the village asked him out? He hadn't wasted any time if he had, but then as soon as he'd set eyes on Aaron he'd made a move on him.

Aaron didn't seem to like him though, had said that he was full of himself. Maybe he'd come on a little too strong and had scared Aaron off. Despite his thoughts on them both having to move on he couldn't help but hope that was the case.

He turned around, looking towards Paddy, the older man looking back at him; he'd obviously been watching him and Aaron and was now eyeing him questioningly. He was on his own now, his colleague nowhere in sight, in the loo probable, he'd have a quick word with him now, get it over with.

Before he'd even sat down Paddy was on at him about leaving.

"I wish you'd talked to me before taking off."

"You'd have talked me into staying and believe me that's not the right thing for me or Aaron."

"He loves you and I know you love him."

"But we're not right for each other Paddy! We've tried to make it work and we can't..."

"That's just it you haven't tried, not nearly hard enough. You've both given up without a fight."

He'd been going to protest only it wasn't just the two of them sitting there anymore. Paddy's sidekick was back and he was soon being introduced to the other man. Rob reminded him of Aaron a little, he had blue eyes too, not as nice a shade though... he didn't realise he'd been staring until it was too late, he certainly hadn't meant to give Rob the impression he was interested in him because he wasn't, he'd just got lost in thoughts of Aaron. But the way he was smiling back at him he could tell that was exactly what he was thinking.

He excused himself then, joined Andy back at the bar, his turn now to get a round in. He chanced a look over his shoulder regretting it instantly, Rob's eyes were still on him!

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Eye Opener

 

He'd still been sat in front of the telly when Paddy had come home an hour or so later. The older man plonking himself down beside him on the sofa, smiling broadly at him and saying...

"Rob's alright don't ya think?"

Paddy obviously thought he was, they'd certainly seemed to get on well, which he knew was important them having to work together the next few weeks. Maybe he should just agree with the older man, keep his dislike of Rob to himself but he found he couldn't, "No!"

"Aaron?" He thought he'd sensed an atmosphere between the two younger men, well had sensed Aaron was uncomfortable, but then it always took him a while to warm to someone new so he'd shrugged it off.

"Did you know he was gay?"

"No." Now why would Aaron take exception to that?

"Well he is and he..." Suddenly he felt embarrassed saying it and bit back on his words.

"And he what?"

"You know!" Did he have to spell it out, Paddy was shaking his head helplessly at him but finally a light went on in his head and he had the nerve to smile at him.

"What you mean he..."

"Yeah but I wasn't interested so he...he..."

"He what?" Why was it always so painfully hard for Aaron to tell him something?

"He starts eyeing Jackson up! He's only been here five minutes and he's..." he didn't get chance to finish his sentence Paddy quick to come back at him,

"Oh I see."

He didn't like Paddy's condescending tone, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well that's the real reason you don't like him, the fact he's been checking Jackson out ..."

"No!"

"Aaron come on, you've only just met him, you've got to give him a chance..."

"I'm not stupid Paddy I know Rob is bad news!"

"Jackson's not stupid either; he's a good judge of people so..."

"That's where you're wrong. He fell for me didn't he!"

That comment had earned him a roll of the eyes from Paddy but before the older man could go in to one of his 'little pep talks' he got to his feet and told him he was going to bed, Paddy had heaved an exasperated sigh on hearing that, but the older man really didn't want him around him right now, not the mood he was in, he'd only end up saying something he shouldn't, something he'd regret.

He hadn't really wanted to go to bed, he'd been dreading going, For the first time in a long time he'd be sleeping alone, no Jackson beside him. The bed was unbelievably empty and cold and even though they'd not got within inches of each other the last few weeks, Jackson had still been there. He missed him not being there now. He missed him so much it hurt. In the end he'd moved over to lie on what had been Jackson's side of the bed, resting his head on one of his pillows and pulling the other into his arms to hug it. That's when the tears had started to fall, to trickle endlessly down his cheeks and he'd let them.

He'd eventually fallen asleep but had slept very little, had mostly just tossed and turned and was relieved when the time came for him to get up. He made his way over to the window, wondering what sort of day it was, wet or dry?

The sky was grey, rain laden, and it looked ready to releave itself of its burden any minute, the gloom out there mirroring the mood inside his room. His gaze was suddenly drawn from the sky to a figure stood near the shop, his heart leaping in his chest on seeing it was Jackson. He couldn't see who he was talking to, a leafy branch of the tree opposite hiding everything but a pair of legs. He looked on unashamedly, unable to look away, not wanting to look away. It was a few minutes before a smiling Jackson had turned around and made his way back down to Dale View, only then did the man he'd been talking to come into his line of sight, Rob! He was now making his way over to the B&B, a smile plastered across his face as he twice looked back over his shoulder at Jackson. Why was he looking so pleased with himself? He could hazard a guess!

Tea and toast had been waiting for him on the breakfast table, he'd sipped on the steaming mug of tea but he hadn't wanted the toast, even though it was thickly spread with jam just the way he liked it, he wasn't hungry, he was too miserable to eat. Paddy's voice was determinedly cutting through that misery though...

"There's no need for all this you know, all you two need to do is sit down together and talk, you just need to talk everything through."

He gave Paddy his best withering look. The older man didn't have a clue what he was talking about, maybe he needed reminding of that fact. "What you having a string of failed relationships behind you makes you qualified to give me advice!" He'd just seen hurt flash in Paddy's eyes and was once again regretting opening his mouth. He couldn't bring himself to openly admit to that though, instead he just sat there and watched his friend get to his feet and silently make his way to his surgery.

Finding he couldn't go to work without making amends, he ten minutes later traipsed after Paddy. He opened the connecting door, immediately closing it to on hearing Rob's voice; he was the last person he wanted to see.

He'd thought he was talking to Paddy but it was soon clear he wasn't, that he was on his mobile to someone. He knew he shouldn't be listening but the conversation had suddenly become very interesting to his ears. From the things he was saying it was obvious Rob was talking to his boyfriend, he was telling him now just how much he missed him... yeah missing him so much so he'd already shown interest in two other men! He screwed up his face in disgust on hearing Rob tell the other man that he loved him. He couldn't love him and even if he did just what kind of love was it?

He waited until he was certain the call was ended and then entered the room, Rob instantly flashing him a smile that made his skin crawl, his words adding to its effect,

"You looking for me?"

"Why would I be?" He'd snapped that out, Rob really thought himself something, some sort of a catch. But he wasn't, he was alright looking he supposed, blond, blue eyed but that's all he had going for him, his good looks!

"I thought you might be wanting to take me to that club you mentioned. I'm sure we'd have a good time together."

"Wouldn't your boyfriend mind?" He asked knowingly, he didn't think Rob would like being found out and for some reason expected him to deny he was involved with someone else. He was really taken aback by the older man's matter-of-fact reply,

"We've got an open relationship, me and Jules. We see who we like... 'do' who we like, variety being the spice of life!"

He could only look at the other man as he made his way through to the next room, cringing inwardly as he paused by the door to slowly look him up and down in the exact same way he had Jackson the night before.

Rob had just made it blatantly obvious what he wanted. Well he wouldn't be getting it from him... and not from Jackson either.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

He'd forgotten all about the apology he'd been intending making to Paddy, had instead turned on his heels and made for the front door. Once through that he made his way down the hill to Dale View.

Jackson's van was still parked outside the cottage so he knew he hadn't left for work yet. He knocked on the door, impatiently knocking again just seconds later. He'd been about to walk on in when it finally opened, Jackson obviously surprised to see him standing there.

He couldn't say what he wanted to say on the doorstep so uninvited edged passed the older man into the living room.

"Aaron?" He knew the signs; his boyfriend... ex boyfriend was worked up about something.

"What were you and him talking about before?" Rob had to have made a move on Jackson, something had put a smug smile on his face.

"Him who?" He'd been to the shop for milk earlier and he'd stopped to talk to a few people so who did Aaron mean?

"Rob!"

"Rob?" Why was he so keen to know what they'd been talking about?

"What was he saying to you?"

"What business is that of yours?" Why had he just said that? He didn't want another argument and that was likely to stir things up some.

He knew it wasn't any of his business, not any more but he didn't want Jackson getting hurt, but instead of saying that he just loudly declared, "He's got a boyfriend!"

"And?" Why was Aaron telling him this?

"Well you need to know that, and that they've got this open relationship thing going on, they see who they like and... you'd just be another notch on his bedpost!"

"What?" Had he just heard Aaron right?

"He's out to bed whoever he can..."

"And you think I'd just jump into bed with him?" Now that had hurt, Aaron knew him better than that surely?

"No, I just meant that that's all he's interested in you for, it's all he wants you ..."

"Get out!"

"Jackson?"

He moved to the front door and yanked it open and wanting to leave Aaron in no doubt that he wanted him gone said, "I said out, now!"

But he wasn't finished; he needed to make Jackson see what Rob was all about. But Jackson was eyeing him coldly, he wasn't in a listening mood any longer, so he reluctantly stepped outside. Turning around to make one last-ditch attempt to reason with Jackson he had the door shut in his face. If it had been him he'd have got some satisfaction out of slamming it, but not Jackson, he didn't do anything so childish.

He stared at the door and heaved a sigh, he'd just made a complete balls up of that! Everything had come out wrong somehow. But why couldn't Jackson see he was just looking out for him, was it that hard to believe?

/

He'd realised Rob was attracted to him last night and he'd been what? A little taken aback and also more than a little flattered. Taken aback because he'd thought him interested in Aaron and he could well understand that, but it seemed he'd been wrong. Aaron's outburst last night had to be because he knew Rob was interested in him, and he didn't like it... a case of the green eyed monster maybe? He'd obviously seen the two of them talking this morning and hadn't liked that either and so had come round to... to what? Put him off him? That's how it now looked to him!

He'd been flattered by Rob's interest because he was one very good looking man but he wasn't in anyway attracted to him. He certainly wasn't ready to start seeing someone else, no matter on how casual a basis it might be, not when his head was still so full of Aaron.

He'd had a major wobble on opening the front door. When he'd first seen Aaron standing there he'd thought, hoped he supposed, that he'd come to ask him to come home, and after the long lonely night he'd had he was already to say yes, ready to give their relationship another go. But then he'd had a reminder of just how impossible Aaron could be and was again resigned to the breakup.

He still had ten minutes before he had to leave for work, so he picked up his half drunk mug of tea and as he sipped on it thought some more on Rob.

They'd stopped to chat outside the shop, but there'd been no flirting, just friendly banter. He'd found Rob easy to talk to, and to have a good sense of humour, he'd put a smile on his face in minutes with some quip about the weather. He seemed a decent enough bloke but Aaron had made him sound a right sleazebag. He'd seen nothing to indicate Aaron was right about him, and Aaron had been wrong about people before. So had he genuinly got Rob all wrong or was he for whatever reason stirring? He'd no doubt find out in due course. As for Rob, he decided he'd like to get to know him a bit better, keeping it platonic of course.

/

Midday, and he was sitting in the cafe, having his dinner, his thoughts again centred around Jackson, occasionally straying to Paddy and even to Rob.

He'd decided he'd try talking to Jackson again after work, and he'd apologise to Paddy then too and as for Rob Jacobs... well he was just going to steer well clear of him, that should be easy enough to do.

The cafe was fairly quiet and he was sitting alone in the corner, wanting to be left alone when suddenly his peace and quiet was shattered, Pearl breezing in through the door and on seeing him making straight for him.

"Oh isn't he sweet!"

He eyed the smiling, veterinary practice receptionist questioningly, she hadn't fallen in love with yet another of Paddy's 'patients' had she?

"Rob!"

Sweet! He could think of a lot of words to describe Rob but sweet wasn't one of them! He thought about warning Pearl about him but wasn't sure how best to go about it, and anyway Rob wasn't likely to go upsetting her was he? He forced a smile then bit into his sandwich, a mouthful of food would help stop him telling her what his real thoughts on Rob were.

The afternoon had dragged by and to top it all he'd had to put up with Cain complaining about his miserable face. He hadn't told him about him and Jackson splitting up, he couldn't face the inquisition that would follow, and it wouldn't stop there, Cain would tell his mum and then she'd turn up and give him the third degree... no he just wasn't up to it.

He'd gone straight home after work, his eyes drawn to Dale View, Jackson's van wasn't there so he knew he wasn't in. He'd passed the B&B, hoping Rob wasn't making his way in or out, and giving what had to be his car the once over. He'd expected him to have something a bit more flash, something to match his inflated ego.

Paddy's car was in the drive, and he'd headed through the front door intent on seeking the older man out and apologising to him. Paddy had been in the kitchen, seemingly waiting to talk to him,

"Aaron, it's ridiculous Rob staying at the B&B when there's a spare room here, especially with him doing the on calls with me... so I've asked him to stay here..."

"No! No I don't want him here Paddy."

"I know you're not sure about him but I like him, you will too when you get to know him a bit better and anyway it's only for a few weeks..."

"No..." No he wasn't having this.

"This isn't up for discussion, so you'd better get used to the idea!"

Paddy had turned around and was now walking away from him, leaving him standing there shaking his head in disbelief. That was all he needed, that prick under the same roof as him!

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Aaron's bedroom held even less appeal now, not only did Jackson not share it anymore but a creep was moving into the room just along the hallway. Rob would be just feet away from him at night, the very thought made him cringe.

He was going to take a shower and then go straight to the Woolly. He planned on staying there til chucking out time, then on going straight to bed, and he'd leave the house before anyone else got up in the morning. He shouldn't have to go to such lengths to avoid Rob! Paddy should have listened to him, believed him when he said he was bad news. That was the trouble with Paddy, he didn't want to believe the worst of anyone... he'd not wanted to believe he was all bad and that belief had helped straighten him out. But Rob was beyond straightening out, he might not be an off the rails teen but he was still trouble, and he knew someone was going to get hurt because of him.

He'd calmed down a bit after taking a shower, and had decided he wasn't going to let Rob drive him from his own home, telling himself Rob was just a short term lodger! As he'd made his way downstairs he heard Paddy shouting him, telling him his tea was on the table. He made his way into the kitchen sitting beside the older man, quietly thanking him for the meal he'd prepared, more than a little relieved to see it was just the two of them.

He still owed Paddy an apology but it was proving difficult to make because as he opened his mouth to speak Paddy had cut across him,

"Aaron, about Rob..."

"It's your house Paddy you can have who you like stay here." He could be reasonable when he wanted to be.

"It's your home, I haven't forgotten that. It's just that the B&B is going to work out expensive for him and him leaving the place at 3am on a call out is bound to disturb somebody, it's just a more practical arrangement."

"Yeah I know, it's alright, like you said it's only for a few weeks." He was prepared to make an effort for Paddy's sake; it wouldn't kill him would it?

/  
Jackson's day had been long and tiring and he planned on having a quiet night in, but Andy had had other ideas. He wasn't really in the mood for a house party but he'd reluctantly agreed to the older man's suggestion. After a quick shower he'd helped tidy up the place then listened to Andy call round some of the younger members of the village. He'd called his sister first knowing she'd quickly spread the word, and after just a few more phone calls and texts they were already certain of a lively crowd.

He knew word would get round to Aaron, he guessed Victoria would invite him, and he found himself hoping he'd come. They'd not parted on very good terms that morning and it had been on his mind all day, he loved him and it was proving impossible to forget that fact. His head was all over the place, one minute he thought they'd done the right thing splitting up the next he was telling himself he'd made a big mistake moving out. But what about Aaron? He'd not asked him to stay, he'd not asked him to come back, all he had done was show a little jealousy, at least he thought it was jealousy. He still wasn't sure if it was aimed at him or at Rob. Dale View was a lot smaller than the Smithy, they wouldn't be able to avoid each other if he did come, they'd have to talk, and maybe in such a relaxed atmosphere they would be able to talk more calmly, and talk about the two of them.

/

Aaron's phone was bleeping, setting down his fork he reached into his pocket for it, hoping it would be Jackson but knowing it wouldn't be. Victoria rarely texted him these days, so he was surprised to see her name illuminated. He read her text, its contents having him heave a forlorn sigh.

"What now?" Paddy asked wondering what had warranted such a reaction.

"There's a 'bring a bottle' at Andy's."

"Then get yourself over there." Wasn't that something guaranteed to put a smile on a teenagers face? Anyone but Aaron's it seemed.

"Jackson will be there!"

"Good. It's sounding better by the minute!"

"We'll only end up arguing."

"The pair of you might just end up back here... and that's what you want isn't it?"

Paddy determinedly held his gaze until he answered him, "Yeah." He did, he wanted the two of them back together more than anything.

"Then tell him that then."

"What if it's not what he wants, he's the one who left."

"What he doesn't want is the constant arguments, the bad feeling, and you can work through all of that Aaron... if you want to."

Paddy had eventually talked him into going, and so after buying some lager at the shop he found himself at Andy's. Victoria had made a beeline for him, she now knew Jackson had moved in with her brother and as one of his closest friends was demanding to know what had happened between them. He told her he didn't know, not really, and she'd told him he didn't know when he was well off. He hadn't done but he did now alright.

He'd been there going on an hour, had been chatting to one person after another, slowly drifting in Jackson's direction, purposefully getting closer to him but trying not to make it too obvious. Jackson was talking to Layla now, the two of them laughing about something. Then David had joined them and as Jackson had turned away from the couple he'd decided to make his move... only then out of nowhere appeared Rob... and he soon had Jackson's full attention. Who the hell had invited him? Amy! She'd probably thought him straight.

He was in need of another drink now and so made his way into the kitchen, to where the seemingly endless supply of alcohol was being kept. Bottle in hand he moved back to the doorway, he had a good view of Jackson from there. He was still talking to Rob, and smiling, obviously enjoying the other man's company. Someone had just turned the music up, so now they were having to get a little closer to hear each other, too close for his liking... he'd seen enough.

Snatching up an armful of cans and botttles of god-knows-what he opened the backdoor and moved outside, dropping down onto the wooden bench that adorned the far corner of the small garden. He didn't know how long he'd sat there, just long enough to empty every can and bottle down his throat. He'd now had just enough alcohol to stop him caring, to stop him feeling, and enough to make him more than a little unsteady on his feet. He still hadn't had enough though and decided to make his way back to the kitchen.

As he stood up he swayed dangerously, but someone was there to steady him ... Rob!

"You ok?"

He actually sounded like he cared... he wasn't sure what happened next only that he was being kissed and that within seconds he was responding to the kiss...

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

It wasn't right! It didn't feel right! And as addled as Aaron's mind was by drink he knew it wasn't what he wanted... that it wasn't Jackson!

He pulled away, wiping at his mouth trying to rid himself of the taste of the other man, desperately trying to erase the awful thing he'd done.

Rob was grinning at him... and he knew that inside he was laughing at him. That thought helped sober him up, helped bring him to his senses and when the older man reached for him again he violently shoved him away, sending him stumbling backwards. Then he balled his hands into fists ready should he try the same thing again.

"AARON!"

They both looked in the direction of Jackson's voice; he was standing by the backdoor, and was soon striding towards them, disbelief written all over his face he moved to stand between him and Rob.

"What's going on?"

"He..." He couldn't say it, he just couldn't bring himself to say it. He didn't want Jackson knowing Rob had kissed him and worse still that he'd kissed him back no matter how briefly. Thankfully Jackson hadn't seen him do the unthinkable but he had seen him once again resort to violence.

"It's alright, he's just had too much to drink."

Rob was trying to make himself look the good guy, and him the bad, and it was working, Jackson was shaking his head at him now, disappointed in him yet again.

"Drunk or sober you just can't control that temper..."

"What? Was he violent towards you? Is that why you two split up?"

Jackson's comment had got Rob's attention; he'd picked it up like you would a fifty pound note. And it wasn't because he gave a toss about Jackson it was because it was something he could use to get at him, "No!" He stated adamantly eyeing Jackson expectantly at the same time, he should be defending him shouldn't he? Why wasn't he? Once he'd hit him. Once! When he'd been so terrified his secret would be found out. The only hands he'd laid on him since then were loving ones.

"No." Jackson stated firmly, "Nothing like that. Aaron go home, sleep it off."

"Jackson..."

"Just go!"

He hated hearing the anger in Jackson's voice, the impatience, hated it because Rob was hearing it too. He was witnessing the slow disintegration of what was still between him and Jackson. He'd realised the older man was actually enjoying it, that he'd be more than happy to come between the two of them. He didn't want to go, he wanted to stay and explain, make Jackson see what he was blind to right now. But he knew Jackson didn't want to hear anything he had to say right then and so turned around and made for the back gate, avoiding the small crowd that were now watching them from the cottage's doorway.

Halfway home he'd had to stop to empty the contents of his belly. Whatever he'd drank hadn't just messed up his head but his stomach too. Paddy had said he was going to the Woolpack so he knew he wouldn't be home, that he wouldn't have him asking endless questions, not tonight anyway. It was bound to get back to him though, that he'd been the centre of yet another angry scene. Rob probably the first to fill him in.

He made straight for the bathroom, cleaned his teeth, rinsed his mouth, took another shower, he felt dirty after kissing Rob, unbelievably dirty.

Then he stuck his head around the spare room door, a pile of luggage greeted him. Rob had to have brought his stuff over before going to Andy's, he was going to have to some how look at him over the breakfast table in the morning!

He'd fallen asleep pretty quickly, alcohol and the sleepless hours he'd had the night before seeing to that, but he'd woken early, 6am. The empty space beside him reminding him his heartache was real and not just some horrible dream. His mouth was miserably dry and he made his way downstairs for a much needed mug of tea.

He didn't want to think about what he'd done last night, but he couldn't stop thinking about how stupid he'd been. He should never have let himself get in such a state, he was asking for trouble. He tried telling himself that Rob knew he'd drunk too much and had taken advantage of that fact, but he wasn't a girl, he was far from helpless, he could have stopped him... and what excuse did he have for kissing the creep back? None! He was disgusted by it all, at himself. He'd pissed Jackson off too. While he'd seen him in a bad light yet again Rob had come out smelling of roses!

The kettle seemed to be taking forever to boil and while he waited he stepped over to the window. It looked a lot brighter outside today, the blue sky dotted with clouds, the sun peeping out from behind one of them.

Someone was already up and about... Rob... he was crossing the road, making his way to the Smithy. Was he just getting in? He had to be! If he'd been at Andy's all night...where had he slept?

He was still rooted by the window when Rob stepped in through the front door. Catching sight of him he walked into the kitchen, grinning at him in that sly, sick way of his.

"You didn't have to wait up for me Aaron... I'm a big boy now."

He could only stare at the other man, telling himself that it wasn't how it looked, that Jackson hadn't... that he wouldn't... not with him... but then why was Rob was looking so fuckin' smug?

"On a scale of one to ten I'd have to give Jackson a ten! What about you?"

The hurt fuelled anger exploded inside of Aaron and he lunged at its cause...

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Aaron had seen red, had been intent on hurting the man who'd just hurt him. But Rob was bigger, stronger and just as capable as he was to do someone some damage, more so in fact. If Paddy hadn't heard them, hadn't come down to investigate the noise, as out of control as he was, he knew Rob would probably have pounded him into the floor! Paddy had managed to haul Rob off of him and had then stood between the two of them demanding an explanation, Rob getting in first.

"He's not right in the head! I just walked in the door and he goes for me, accuses me of sleeping with Jackson!"

He stood there shaking his head and angrily countering, "No, no he said he had..." only to suddenly realise that Rob hadn't said he'd slept with Jackson. Not exactly... he'd made it sound like he had, had taunted him, baited him... and like the idiot he was he'd taken the bait!

Paddy was obviously struggling with what he'd just heard, he was eyeing him expectantly, wanting more from him than that, "He said... he wanted me to think that he had!" He knew how ridiculous he sounded, he knew then Paddy wasn't going to believe him.

"I didn't say anything to him Paddy, I didn't have chance. He was on me before I knew it."

"Aaron?"

He wasn't even going to try to put his side across, not now, what was the point? So while he stood there under Paddy's reproachful gaze, Rob told the older man how the party had gone on til all hours. How he and a few others had crashed there, Andy waking them up as he'd left for work. And that yes, he'd been under the same roof as Jackson but that they hadn't shared the same bed, that nothing had happened between them.

Paddy was angry with him, angry and disappointed; the way he was ranting at him told him as much,

"What the hell's got into you? Jackson wouldn't, and you know he wouldn't!"

Of course he did, he hadn't wanted to believe it but when Rob had said what he did he'd lost his head. He couldn't look Paddy in the eye now, he was angry and disappointed in himself too. He'd realised Rob's game last night, yet he'd just let him get to him again, had let him use something against him he knew in his heart wasn't true.

The urge to run away from the mess, from the hurt was overwhelming but all he had on was his boxers and a t-shirt, and nothing at all on his feet so instead of taking off out the front door like he'd done so many times before, he made for the stairs. He could hear Paddy apologising for him, making excuses for him, he'd be telling him to apologise next, well he'd be waiting forever for that to happen!

Closing the bathroom door behind him he looked in the mirror to inspect the damage. His nose was bleeding, so too his lip and bruises were starting to form around his eye, and on his cheek, his ribs were aching mercilessly too! Rob certainly knew how to take care of himself but then that shouldn't surprise him, a shit stirrer like him had to be able to fight back!

After cleaning himself up he made his way to his bedroom, finding Paddy waiting for him. He was expecting a telling off, a lecture, because Paddy still treated him like he was kid, but he'd got neither of those, he'd got a warning! The older man laying down the law, leaving him in no doubt that if it happened again he'd be out on his ear. He'd managed to piss Paddy off big time. It wasn't even seven o'clock in the morning yet and he'd already got into a fight and done what was nigh on impossible... got on the wrong side of Paddy Kirk! Could his day get any worse? Of course it could and did just one hour later.

He knew Jackson would find out about what had happened between him and Rob and he knew who'd tell him, so he'd been sat on his bed wondering if it would be better if he heard it from him first. If Jackson gave him a chance to explain, to say what really happened maybe he'd be able to forgive him? He was just trying to work up the nerve when his bedroom door opened, Jackson storming into the room.

"I just saw Rob! I'm glad to see he gave as good as he got! So what was it about?"

"Didn't he tell you?" He couldn't believe he hadn't.

"No, he thought it should come from you."

His anger was flaring again, "Yeah that would be right!" Rob had told Jackson just enough to anger him, knowing he wouldn't be in any frame of mind to listen to him, to believe him. He was just beginning to realise just how clever Rob was, how manipulative he was, but he was the only one who could see it.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It makes him look even more the innocent."

"What?"

He might as well just come right out and say it, Jackson would make what it wanted out of it no matter how much he tried to explain. "He made me think you and him had slept together."

That had floored Jackson! But just like Aaron expected he was soon trying to reason his words out

"He made you think me and him had... why would he do that? He wouldn't! No! No you, your suspicious little mind put two and two together and came up with five. You think so little of me you believed I'd slept with a man who's little more than a stranger to me.

"No it wasn't like that."

"That's exactly what it was like! You know what, even if I had slept with him, it's got nothing to do with you, not anymore. You'd better get your tiny little mind around that idea because if after getting to know him a little better, I find that I do want to sleep with him... then I will!"

"Jackson ..." He had to make him understand he had to open his eyes to what Rob was really like.

"It's over Aaron, me and you are over, and standing here now I don't know what I ever saw in you, or how I could ever care so much about you... well I don't anymore."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

When Jackson had first left, Aaron had thought it for the best, that as painful as it was they were doing the right thing by ending the relationship. He'd quickly realised he was wrong, and that he wanted Jackson back in his life and had started to believe they could sort things out between them, if they tried. There had been some measure of hope before, but not now. He'd just pushed Jackson too far, pushed him out of his reach.

Rob had had a hand in it but it was his own fault. If he'd only stopped to think, if he'd kept a lid on his temper. If he'd laughed in Rob's face instead of punching him in it. If he'd just walked away from him. If he hadn't played into his hands...

If only! Life was full of if only's, his life was anyway. If only he hadn't said this if only he hadn't done that. And because he'd made a habit of saying the wrong thing, of doing the wrong thing, people had come to expect it from him. It hurt but he could understand Paddy and Jackson believing him to be the cause of the trouble and not Rob.

He knew Paddy loved him, that his threat to turf him out was just that, a threat nothing more, that it had been said in anger. At some point Paddy would corner him, talk to him, try to get him to see sense, he always did and always before he'd succeeded. But this time he wasn't the one in the wrong, well not about Rob he wasn't. How did he get Paddy to see that now? How did he stop Rob hurting Jackson? Because he would!

/

Jackson had meant what he said at the time, but now, now that he'd calmed down he was regretting every word. Of course he still cared about Aaron, he couldn't switch his feelings on and off that easily, but he'd wanted to hurt him and he knew he'd succeeded because he'd seen the hurt in Aaron's eyes. He didn't much like himself because of that right now, but he'd been hurting at the time, hurting badly... only Aaron could wound him so deeply.

How could he believe he'd slept with Rob? How could he? He'd just met him for God's sake! Aaron knew him better than anyone, knew he had more self respect, that he wasn't in to casual sex, there had to be an emotional connection or it just didn't happen.

From the very first minute they'd met there had been such a connection between him and Aaron, something inexplicable drawing them together.

Could their relationship have had a more tumultuous start? Aaron had been so scared, had kept pushing him away, kept denying what he was, what he felt. There had been so many complications, so many obstacles thrown in their way. There was so much stuff that should have come between them and nearly did... but there had been no breaking that connection, no keeping them apart.

They'd found themselves sitting together in the Woolpack, the world and his wife watching them, or so it seemed. Then just when he thought Aaron had pushed him away again, he was asking him to stay. Their first proper kiss had turned into something more, and it had deepened that connection. He'd thought nothing could break it. That they could and would ride out every storm.

He still felt that connection, he still loved Aaron, he still felt drawn to him, and he was still the only man he wanted in his bed... but the gap, the enormous chasm that had opened up between them had just grown even wider, and right now it seemed impossible to cross.

/

Aaron hadn't wanted to go to work. He'd wanted to curl up on his bed and hide from the world, He wanted to avoid the looks and the questions the bruises on his face would earn him. More than anything he wanted to be left alone to think about Jackson, to miss him, to ache for him... to slowly work through all the feelings he had for him, and then to somehow let them and Jackson go.

Then he'd told himself that in hiding away Rob would be scoring another point against him. He wasn't prepared to let that happen, so he'd pulled on his overalls and made his way downstairs.

He'd thought the kitchen empty, he couldn't hear anyone in there, not that he intended going in there to find out, no he intended going straight out the front door. But then he'd heard Paddy calling his name and had felt obliged to step just inside the doorway.

"Come here a minute."

There was no anger in Paddy's voice now and he knew he was regretting what he'd said to him before. He'd calmed down and this was where he'd sit him down and try to talk some sense into him. Well nothing he said about Rob would change his mind about him. Moving a little further into the room he said "I know what you're going to say Paddy, you're going to tell me I'm wrong about Rob, well I'm not. I know I shouldn't have gone for him but he was taunting me about Jackson..."

"Why would he do that?"

There it was again, the disbelief in Paddy's voice. He knew he should stand his ground, defend himself but like this morning he wasn't going to. He didn't have the heart or the energy so shaking his head at he older man he turned around and walked out the front door, ignoring all Paddy's pleas to come back.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Jackson was working up at Home Farm over the next few weeks, Declan having found him several time consuming jobs there. Being so close to home... to his lodgings, he didn't have to leave as early as he normally did, still he should have made a move by now. But no, he was purposefully hanging on, waiting to see Aaron, from a distance of course, wanting to make sure he was alright. He'd been too angry before to feel any concern, but he was now.

Aaron's face was a mess; he'd never seen him banged up like that. Rob packed a punch and a half! Had he really needed to lay into Aaron like that? It was hard to believe him capable but he obviously was. Compared to Aaron he'd got away lightly, a split lip and a bruised jaw all he had to show for taking on a fearless scrapper like Aaron Livesy. He knew it can't have been the first fight he'd been in and that left him wondering if Rob was prone to violence or if he just knew how to take care of himself?

He was beginning to wish he hadn't seen Rob this morning, that he was oblivious to what had happened, and that he would find out about it sometime never, basically he wished the unexpected complication would just go away. If only!

He'd literally bumped into Rob in the shop earlier, and there'd been no missing the fact he'd been in a fight. He'd known straight away it had been with Aaron, it had to be. Who else would it be? He'd seen him have a go at Rob last night, knew he'd been itching to hit him then. Aaron had been drunk, not in control, but he should have been this morning, well as in control as he ever was of his temper. What was the matter with him getting in that state anyway? He never drank himself stupid, never. The breakup had to be getting to him, well it was getting to him too, but he wasn't pouring copious amounts of alcohol down his throat or getting into fights.

He was going to have to move from Emmerdale sooner than he planned, maybe he could sleep on a mate's sofa until he found somewhere suitable or maybe he should just take whatever was going, settle for any old dump as long as it got him away from here. He didn't want to be this close to Aaron, he couldn't bear it knowing how things now were between them, and it certainly wasn't doing Aaron any good him being around either.

He could see Aaron now, passing by on the other side of the road, he had his hands in his pockets, head down, lost in a world of his own, he looked alright though, and now that he knew he was he could get to work.

/

Cain wasn't in today; normally Aaron would be pleased about that but not today. He knew Cain would listen to him, believe him, and would probably even give him advice on how to handle Rob. He could do with some advice right now, on a lot of things, like on how to stop loving someone!

He got on with his work and being so busy he'd managed to keep his mind from straying to Jackson, well most of the time he had, once or twice he'd succumbed, Jackson appearing in his mind's eye, then he'd snap himself back into the real world, where he and Jackson weren't together anymore.

Normally he'd have nipped up to the cafe, bought tea and a midmorning snack but not this morning. He knew the cafe would be full of people and he was still wanting to avoid any questions either about him and Jackson or his battered face, so instead he made a brew in the garage and drank it as he worked, determined to keep himself occupied.

He had the radio on in the background, it was just the sort of company he needed, it was there but it left him well alone! He'd just been listening to the one o'clock news, nothing good happening anywhere as usual; it seemed doom and gloom wasn't just centred around him.

As busy as he was the day was still dragging, not that he was in any hurry to get home, not with Rob being there. It wasn't going to work the two of them under the same roof, maybe he should move out temporarily? Where would he go though? There wasn't much room at his Uncle Zak's, none at Cain's although he knew they'd both take him in if he asked. No way was he staying at his mam's, not with three women!

Life was all such a mess again and he didn't know what to do about it.

He'd just caught sight of Paddy out of the corner of his eye and groaning inwardly turned to face him. The older man was holding something out to him, bacon rolls from the cafe.

"They're a peace offering, you didn't have any breakfast and I bet you haven't had any lunch either?"

"No. Thanks." He hadn't felt like eating before but his appetite had suddenly returned.

"Can we talk?" He hated being at odds with Aaron, knew the boy would be brooding about everything, that what he really needed to do was talk and he'd realised earlier that so far he'd done precious little of that, and that that wasn't entirely Aaron's fault.

"There's no point if you won't listen to me."

No he hadn't listened to Aaron, and twice he'd let him walk off when what he should have done was make him talk, "I'm listening to you now."

He had to take a steadying breath, his emotions were just under the surface now, threatening to break through at any time, "I'm not making all this up about Rob, I'm not lying... I stopped lying to you a long time ago."

"I know." He said gently, the lies had stopped when he'd earned Aaron's trust.

"But you don't believe me about Rob. You took his side!"

"To be fair Aaron I only heard his side, you walked away! You didn't even try to tell me differently, and when I tried to talk to you before, when I asked you why Rob would want to taunt you about Jackson, you walked away again. How am I supposed to believe your side of the story when I don't know what it is?"

Paddy was right, he was going to have to tell him everything, and it wasn't going to be easy. Telling him about Rob kissing him was hard enough but telling the older man he'd kissed him back was harder still, he'd felt the colour rush to his cheeks then. He'd had to admit to be being suspicious about Rob staying at Andy's but only because he knew what Rob was after from Jackson and that when he'd braggingly scored him ten out of ten he'd knowingly pushed all his buttons.

He didn't like what he was hearing, there was a lot more going on here that he could ever have imagined. Rob had been so elequent in his own defence, had given an Oscar performance as the injured party. He was a real piece of work and he wasn't sure what best to do about him, he was going to have to give the matter some thought. He'd come to talk to Aaron but he'd also come to tell him something he knew he wasn't going to like, he'd wanted him to hear it from him. Knowing what he did now he was dreading telling him, it certainly wasn't going to help the situation.

Paddy was frowning, was obviously struggling to get his head around what he'd said. But he felt sure he believed him now. He knew all this would make life difficult for Paddy, not only was Rob staying with him, he had to work with Rob too, he had obligations where he was concerned, "I was thinking maybe I should move out just until Rob goes..."

"No! No you're not going anywhere, and anyway there's no need."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not going to like it." He was trying to soften the blow but knew nothing could.

"Paddy?"

"We were up at Butlers Farm earlier, me and Rob. Andy asked him about his face, he told him he'd had a run-in with you..." He'd made a meal of it too and for the first time since meeting Rob he'd felt uneasy about him, he hadn't needed to lay it on so thick, he'd have had more respect for him if he'd played it down, and that wasn't because he was biased where Aaron was concerned, it just wasn't a man's way of doing things.

"And?"

"Andy offered him the box room at his!"

"What?"

"Rob's moving into Dale View."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Rob under the same roof as Jackson! What did he do now? Aaron didn't know, he just knew the situation had taken yet another turn for the worse and that he was responsible.

"Aaron?"

"Will you talk to Jackson Paddy? He'll listen to you."

Paddy didn't think he should be getting involved, not in that way anyway. Knowing just how much love there was between Aaron and Jackson he'd been certain they would sort things out between themselves, "He'll listen to you..."

"No. Not anymore." After their earlier heated exchange he was sure of that.

What did he mean by that? "What happened between you two this morning?" He knew something had, Jackson had been angry arriving at the Smithy and he'd been even angrier on leaving.

"I made him hate me."

"I don't believe that for one minute!" Jackson might despair of Aaron's behaviour at times but he knew he could never hate him.

"Well he does, and he's not going to listen to anything I say about Rob so..."

"I still say all you two need to do is sit down and..."

"Hurl some more abuse at each other? That's all that will happen if we do, so no." He was going to keep his distance now; he was going to keep out of Jackson's face, no matter how hard that was to do.

/

One of the many things Jackson liked about Declan was that he let him get on with his work, that he wasn't forever checking up on him, or urging him to finish the job quickly. He trusted him to do a good job in reasonable time. Well he was happy to say he was on schedule, ahead of himself even; he'd finish this particular job by the weekend. When something was on his mind, when something was troubling him, hurting him like all this with Aaron, he would throw himself into his work, hard graft helped get him through the down times.

He'd knocked down an interior wall earlier, how therapeutic a job that was! He'd worked off some tension, some frustration, some hurt, some residual anger, he'd felt a lot better after mercilessly wielding a lump hammer at the inanimate object. As he'd stood inspecting a job well done and getting his breath back in the process, his phone had sounded. His first thought was that it was Aaron, then he'd remembered with a painful lurch of his heart that he and Aaron weren't together anymore, how could he have forgotten that! He had somehow.

It had been Andy texting him, telling him Rob would be staying with them for the next few weeks. He didn't need telling why, he knew the reason... Aaron. He could understand Rob wanting out of Smithy cottage after what had happened; he wasn't sure what he thought about him moving in with him and Andy though. He got on alright with him, the fact he seemed interested in him might be a problem because he wasn't at all interested him, he was just going to have to make that clear. As to how his presence would impact on him and Aaron now? He knew Aaron wouldn't like Rob being there... why was he worrying what Aaron would think? He had to stop doing that. He had to accept they had no say, no role in each others life, not anymore.

He was on a well earned tea break now, was looking through the Hotton Courier that he'd bought earlier that morning, checking out the property pages, the lettings. He'd already circled a couple of flats, they weren't in the best of areas, not where he'd have chosen normally but he had to get out of Emmerdale, he had to make the break from Aaron a clean one.

He'd made a couple of phone calls next, arranged a few viewings, then got back to work. The rest of the day had flown by, before he knew it was time to go home... he kept calling Dale View home but it wasn't. As he'd driven past Smithy cottage his eyes had been drawn to it, that had been his home for the past year and he still thought of it as home now, even though he'd moved out, why? Because Aaron was there that's why!

Again he'd planned on having a quiet night in; he just wasn't in the mood for socialising. But like the last couple of nights he found himself being persuaded into doing just that, this time by Rob. On walking through the front door Rob had greeted him with, "You've got an hour before the taxi arrives so get a move on."

His reaction had been a perplexed "What?" The older man had soon put him in the picture; he was eager to check out the local gay scene and wanted some company. Andy wasn't at all keen on the idea which left only him to go with the newcomer. He'd done his level best to get out of it but Rob had the gift of the gab and an hour later he was getting into the taxi with him, heading for Bar West.

To his surprise just half an hour later he found himself relaxed and enjoying himself although he'd be lying if he said Aaron wasn't in his thoughts at times. Rob was good company, a real laugh; he had some hilarious stories to tell about his experiences as a trainee vet.

Although Rob had been openly checking out the local talent, he hadn't made a move on anyone. When he'd encouraged him to do so he'd said it wasn't what he'd come for, that the reason for the night out was to cheer him up, that he knew his relationship breakup was proving difficult and more than a little painful, that he was in need of a good time.

He'd liked that Rob had done that for him, he would make a good friend.

It was midweek so neither of them wanted to be out til all hours, so they'd ordered a taxi for half eleven. He'd had his usual quota of alcohol and hadn't planned on having any more but when Rob had unexpectedly pressed another bottle of lager into his hand he'd not protested.

It wasn't long before he was regretting it though. He started to feel really groggy in the taxi, like he'd had ten rather than just the one too many. By the time they got to Emmerdale his legs felt like they belonged to someone else, he'd stumbled to the front door, grateful for Rob's steadying hand. He'd had to lean against the doorway as he searched for his keys, keys he couldn't seem to find.

Rob didn't seem to mind standing there though, he was looking at him, edging ever closer, his hand moving to his cheek, caressing him before slipping around to the nape of his neck. He knew what was coming next... he didn't want this but somehow it was happening, Rob was kissing him and he was letting him...

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Aaron had been relieved to find Rob had gone by the time he got home from work, he wasn't at all happy about where he'd moved to though. It all seemed to be going Rob's way except of course he didn't have Paddy on side now. But Jackson still didn't know his true measure, and he was the one Rob seemed to have set his sights on.

Paddy had agreed to talk to Jackson but needed to get him alone to do that, he'd earlier gone to the Woolpack in the hopes of finding him in there. He hadn't, but on spotting Andy coming out of Dale View, Paddy had then returned home with the news that Jackson and Rob had gone into town together.

What was he to make of that? Was it a lad's night out or was it a date? Either way he didn't like the fact Jackson was spending time with the sleazebag.

The thought of them out together left him restless and agitated but he'd forced himself to sit down and watch a DVD with Paddy, trying desperately to keep the unease he felt in check. He'd been in bed by ten. He couldn't settle though and still wide awake at eleven, with not an ounce of sleep in him, he'd got up and gone for a walk.

He'd found himself thinking about Clyde. Before Jackson had moved in with him, when he'd been troubled he'd often get up during the night and take the Alsatian along for company. Clyde was a good listener! He'd lost him because of his hothead ways too.

He was on his way home now, still trying to shake off the sense of unease that gripped him, and it was unease, it wasn't jealousy or anything like that, he just knew that one way or another Rob would end up hurting Jackson.

He spotted the taxi coming down the hill, guessed who it was and so hung back, concealing himself in the shadows, deciding he'd wait for the two men to go inside before going any further. He wanted to avoid any awkward moments, any chance of confrontation if he could.

He'd done his best not to look at them, looking everywhere but in their direction. But he found his gaze drawn to Jackson, he couldn't help it, he loved him so much. That wasn't the reason he then found his attention fixed on the older man, no that was down to Jackson's uncharacteristic not to mention odd behaviour. He looked none too steady on his feet, was he drunk? He was stumbling along like he was. He'd never seen Jackson that far gone before. He liked his drink but he never got wasted, never. Rob was having to help steady him. Once by the door he slumped against it and began endlessly patting at the same two shirt pockets! What was he doing... looking for his key? He wouldn't find it there; he always kept his house key in his back pocket. Rob still had a hold of his arm, it looked like he and the door were the only things keeping Jackson upright.

It didn't really come as any great surprise when Rob leant in to kiss Jackson, still he felt his heart constrict painfully in his chest as he did so. As sick as it made him feel he couldn't look away, something just wasn't right and it wasn't because another man was kissing the man he loved.

Rob was all over him, and Jackson was letting him and in the streetlamp lit doorway too! Even at this time of night there was a chance of them being seen! Jackson didn't shy away from public displays of affection but he certainly wasn't one for such heated a display... so why was he letting that knob maul him like that now? The Jackson he knew wouldn't... that was just it, Jackson wasn't, he wasn't responding! He was being kissed he was being touched...it was all one way! Suddenly it hit him... Jackson was in trouble! He broke into a run, the sound of his urgent footsteps echoed through the stillness alerting Rob to his presence, having him stop what he was doing and turn in his direction.

The next few panic filled minutes had him find Jackson totally spaced out, he was mumbling incoherently, his usually so very expressive brown eyes staring vacantly at him. He knew then he'd taken something, no not taken, not willingly, Jackson wasn't into that crap, no it had to have been given to him without him knowing, his drink spiked... and Rob was just the type to do something like that. He'd challenged Rob, demanded he tell him what he'd given Jackson but he'd denied all knowledge of such a thing, saying Jackson had been drinking heavily, determined to have a good time.

He'd liked to have decked him there and then for what he'd done but Jackson was his one priority. He'd had to half carry him back to the Smithy, once there easing him down on to the sofa.

Jackson was conscious, he seemed awake but he wasn't with him. He didn't know whether to make him walk it off or let him sleep it off. What should he do? He suddenly realised that this wasn't something he should try to deal with on his own. He knew people had died after downing such stuff and despite Rob's protests he was 100% certain that he'd drugged Jackson! Drugged him just so he could get him into bed! He made for the stairs taking them two at a time, bursting into Paddy's room yelling at him to get up and come downstairs.

Paddy had taken one look at Jackson and got straight on the phone to the hospital for advice, five minutes later they were on their way to the A&E department of Hotton General.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a long night, Jackson having slept peacefully through most of it. He hadn't though, he'd been too worried, too scared to even catnap in the chair at his bedside. Paddy had of course stayed at the hospital with them, plying him with cups of tea and reassurance. He'd had so much tea it was almost coming out of his ears but he just couldn't get enough reassurance.

The doctor had wanted Jackson admitted for two reasons, to monitor his condition, and to do some tests that would not only confirm that he had been drugged but also tell them exactly what substance had been used. The tests had revealed that Jackson had been given something called Rohypnol, Paddy had suspected it might be Ketamine, something commonly used by vets, something Rob could easily get his hands on but he knew Rob was too clever to use something that could be tied to him.

The doctor had put a drip in Jackson's arm, the nursing staff had done half-hourly checks on his vital signs, he'd slept through it all. Thankfully he was giving the medical staff no cause for concern but the fact there had been a chance he could have died had scared the hell out of him.

They'd been encouraged to involve the police, and so Paddy had notified them, they'd visited during the night and after questioning him and speaking to the doctors had assured him they would be speaking to Rob Jacobs and to Jackson too when he was up it.

It was half seven in the morning now and Jackson was beginning to stir. On seeing he was waking up Paddy had decided to make himself scarce, knowing that what he had to tell Jackson would be difficult to hear, and that an audience would make it harder still.

The brown eyes had flickered open, slowly focusing on their surroundings, eventually settling on him.

"Aaron?" He was in hospital, why?

"How you feeling?" Jackson looked pale, but otherwise ok, although the doctor had said there would probably be some lingering after effects of the drug.

He shrugged, he wasn't feeling too good, he felt groggy, his head was aching, and he felt a bit sick too, he wouldn't be in hospital just because of that though would he? "How'd I end up here?

"Do you remember anything about last night?" He hoped Jackson could remember something, that he could home in on some event.

"Last night?" No he couldn't seem to!

"Bar West?" Maybe if he prompted Jackson it would help?

"Did we go there?"

"You and Rob did."

"Rob?" Yeah he remembered now, he and Rob had gone. He couldn't remember going home though! "He's alright isn't he?" He was suddenly worried something had happened to him, "Did we have an accident?"

"No, he's fine." He wouldn't be for long though, not when he got his hands on him. He'd got the better of him once but not again! "He put something in your drink."

"He did what?" That statement had only added to the confusion he felt.

"He spiked your drink, he gave you one of those..." he hesitated but then decided it was best just to come right on out with it ..."one of those date rape drugs... that's why you don't remember anything, the doctor said you wouldn't."

"What!" His blood had suddenly run cold, Aaron was working up to telling him something but not that, surely not that? He was scared to ask, terrified of what he'd hear but he was going to have to, "Are you saying he... that we..."

"No. But he would have done and you would have let him. You wouldn't have been able to stop him."

Relief flooded through him, but the feeling was short lived, he just couldn't get his head around what Aaron had told him, "Then how...what stopped him?"

"I saw you and him getting out of the taxi. I knew you... I knew that something was wrong so I...I took you home." He wanted to add ...to where you belong, with me, but now wasn't the time or the place, and he wasn't sure Jackson would want to hear it anyway.

"Why would he do something like that?" He was struggling to believe Rob could do that to him, not remembering it made it all the more unreal, "Are you sure it was him? It could have been anybody, someone else at Bar West?"

"It was him! I know it was." Why couldn't Jackson trust him on this?

"No..."

"He was all over you Jackson! If I hadn't... well you'd be waking up in his bed now or worse still waking up not knowing who it was you'd been with!"

He suddenly wanted to throw up and reached for the vomit bowl that had been left on his bedside table. His stomach empty he could only retch painfully into it. He was immediately aware of Aaron's hands on him, one pressing against his forehead the other on his shoulder, supporting him, comforting him. The nausea finally having passed he flopped back against his pillows, wiping away the stray tear that was now trickling down his cheek. He was desperately trying to keep his emotions in check, the fact Aaron was now holding his hand tightly in his own making it even harder to do. "I don't remember, I don't remember anything..."

"No. That's the whole idea of those drugs, you don't put up a fight, and you don't remember anything in the morning!"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..."

"It was his doing not yours."

"You tried to warn me about him, but I wouldn't listen."

"It doesn't matter." It didn't, he was just so relieved that Jackson was ok.

"Of course it matters! Aaron I said some awful things..."

"I deserved it..."

"No! No you didn't and I didn't mean what I said."

"You didn't?" He felt a surge of hope along with a surge of emotion.

"No." This nonsense between them had gone on too long already, he had to try and put things right, "Aaron I love you, you're the most important thing in my life. I've not done a very good job of showing you that lately, but you are."

The fault was on both their parts, "I've done an even worse job of showing you just what you mean to me."

"We stopped listening to each other didn't we?"

"Yeah."

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you more."

He was smiling now, at the soppy exchange they'd shared so many times before, but he was soon back in serious mode, "We can't let it happen again, we can't let anything come between us again."

"We won't." Nothing would.

"From now on we talk, we listen, we understand and if we don't then we talk and we listen some more. We don't jump the gun, we don't put words in each other's mouth... that has to stop."

He was nodding his agreement, "And we don't let the sunset on an argument."

"Definitely not!"

They both knew there was so much more that needed saying, but they'd said enough for now. He leant in to kiss his boyfriend, just a quick but tender brush of the lips because he knew what Jackson really needed right now was to feel his arms around him.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Despite having little or no sleep Paddy had gone home, to a working day, a day when his first job would be to tell Rob to sling his hook, to find himself another placement. That left the two of them waiting for the doctor to discharge Jackson. He was eager to get back to Emmerdale, he had work waiting for him too. Aaron though wasn't happy at the fact he planned on working today.

"I'm alright, there's no reason why I can't put in a full days graft!"

"You just spent the night in hospital." That was reason enough in his eyes.

"And all I did was sleep! Which is more than what you and Paddy did, I'd say I'm in better shape than what you two are."

As Aaron had opened his mouth to argue the point a knock had come on the door and a uniformed policeman had entered the room. He had some news for them, news Jackson had accepted quietly, news Aaron had erupted angrily to.

On questioned by the police Rob had denied any involvement in drugging Jackson. Neither of them had expected him to admit to it but both had been expecting the police to take the matter further. Instead the officer had explained to them why they wouldn't be. The fact was there was no tangible evidence tying Rob to the crime, there were no witnesses, and it was all compounded by the fact Jackson had no memory of events. But Rob did, and according to the police officer he had a believable account of the night before.

Aaron had brooded over the latest development and Jackson had tried to reason with him.

"Aaron, we're just going to have to let it drop, I'm going to have to put it down as a lesson learned the hard way. We have to forget about Rob now, he'll probably be gone by the time we get home so..."

"Let him get away with it? No! If the police aren't going to do anything then..."

"No!" No way was Aaron going to dole out his own form of justice. "No you're not taking the matter into your own hands! Remember what happened the last time you did that? Remember what happened to Clyde?"

That had stung and had had him stop and rethink, just the effect Jackson had wanted the remark to have on him.

"That hurt I know but if you go after Rob you'll be the one that ends up in trouble and I don't want that, Aaron he's just not worth it."

No he wasn't but he hated the fact Rob was going to get away with what he'd done to Jackson.

Just as soon as the doctor had given the word they had left the hospital, getting a taxi home. The first thing Aaron did on reaching the village was to check if Rob's car was still there, it was! It was parked outside of Andy's place.

"He'll be getting his stuff together..."

"He's had plenty of time to do that! Paddy was going to give him his marching orders as soon as he got back."

They'd been stood by the Smithy's front door talking when Paddy had walked out of his surgery. The older man look flustered, and had quickly steered them inside, into the kitchen, where he pinned Aaron with a troubled gaze,

"You're not to go doing anything stupid..."

"What?"

"I don't want you over reacting, doing something you'll regret."

"Paddy?" He was beginning to realise what had the older man so rattled "You have told that prick he's leaving?"

"I told him, I told him why and... and he told me I couldn't end his placement here without a valid reason. He's insisting he's innocent, says that the fact the police haven't pressed charges proves that... and he's asked if he can speak to Jackson, to tell him his side of things..."

"Try and lie his way out of it you mean, no! You tell him to crawl back under whatever stone it was he crawled out from Paddy or I will!"

"Aaron I've been in touch with the necessary authorities and because nothing can be proved... well my hands are tied, they expect me to keep it all on a professional level not let my private life interfere..."

"It's alright Paddy..." Jackson began only for Aaron to cut him off with a protest,

"No it's not!"

They had thrashed the matter out then, Aaron angry at Paddy's inaction while Jackson was accepting of it. Paddy finally declaring to hell with the powers that be, that Aaron was right, that Rob had to go.

Aaron had been stunned when Jackson had then said he was prepared to hear Rob out first. Wasn't that like saying he believed him? It was to his mind. But he'd held his tongue, swallowed his disappointment and hurt, telling himself it was Jackson just being his fair-minded self.

Paddy had called Rob in from the surgery, and it had taken all the willpower Aaron possessed not to lay into him there and then. He'd glared at the older man though, his hatred clear to see as he listened to what he knew were lies...

"Jackson I think it's only fair I have a chance to defend myself, that I tell my side. You don't remember anything so how can you be sure it was me? I was there, I can fill in the blanks, hopefully by doing that you'll realise that it wasn't me. Hear me out, then it's up to you. If you still want me to leave I will. That's fair isn't it?"

"Alright."

"You remember going to Bar West don't you? We went by taxi?"

"Yeah."

"I told you needed cheering up and we were having a laugh, a good time."

"Yeah." He could remember enjoying Rob's company, so far it all rang true.

"You kept telling me to go chat up some bloke I had my eye on. Do you remember that?"

"Yeah," He could remember encouraging Rob to do that."

"With you egging me on I did, and while I did some bloke made a move on you."

That he didn't remember, and he shook his head in reply as he tried to clear the haze that clouded his memory of the remainder of the night

"I was given the brush off and you did the same to that bloke, so we had another drink together and then because you seemed like you'd had one too many I called a taxi. I just thought you were drunk, it never entered my head it could be anything else. I had to help you to the door. You couldn't find your door key, I didn't have one so I was going through your pockets and then Aaron appeared out of nowhere, accusing me of all sorts again. We all know that for whatever reason he's taken against me, that he doesn't trust me, and because of that he misinterpreted what he saw last night..."

He'd reacted angrily to that comment, both Paddy and Jackson having to restrain him, he was itching to knock the truth out of Rob. The older man had kept on lying, laying it on thick, saying that his leaving would be like admitting his guilt. He eventually slipped off back to the surgery, giving Jackson time to think things through. But as soon as he'd disappeared through the door Jackson had turned to Paddy,

"Let him stay."

"Jackson? You don't believe him?" Aaron asked incredulously.

"No. No I don't believe a word he says, but I've been thinking, if he goes somewhere else he's free to do it again isn't he? He'll end up using and abusing someone else. But if he's here... we can maybe give him just enough rope to hang himself!"

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Paddy hadn't been at all keen on Jackson's idea, and he hated the idea. He wanted Rob out of their lives for good but Jackson was determined to catch the trainee vet out! There was no talking him out of it... and he said he was stubborn! Paddy had had to go back to his surgery and now alone with Jackson he'd asked him just how exactly he intended trapping Rob.

"I don't know but he's here for another month or so isn't he? That's plenty of time for him to..."

"But he's not going to try it again though is he?"

"Not with you or me he's not obviously, but he's gagging for it, and if he can't charm someone into his bed then he'll resort to what is probably a tried and tested method where he's concerned. You know if he'll stoop that low, if lying comes that easy to him there'll be other ways to show him for what a low life he is."

He obviously lacked Jackson's imagination not to mention his confidence because he couldn't see them snaring someone as sly as Rob was, he was too slippery, too manipulative, and even if they did what then? While he silently pondered over it Jackson's thoughts had moved on to him.

"You can't let him get to you, you can't wade in with fists flying. I don't expect you to play at being mates, he'd smell a rat if you did, just...just avoid him, avoid any confrontations with him... please."

"You were... you were helpless against him! Jackson I can't look at him without wanting to smash his face in." That was the honest truth and he knew Jackson appreciated hearing the truth more than anyone. He needed him to understand just how hard having Rob around would be for him, that he couldn't make any promises, not where Rob was concerned.

"But you won't because you know he's not worth the trouble doing something like that would land you in, that you coming off worst because of him would hurt me more than he ever could."

That had struck home, that fact was something he was going to have to hold on tightly to, otherwise he knew he'd end up violently laying in to Rob. "Ok. We do it your way," That had got a sigh of relief, Jackson trusted him on this now, he couldn't let him down.

"I need my work clothes."

Jackson was bound and determined to put in some graft today, and was now edging towards the front door, he made to follow, "I'll help you get your stuff." He was eager to get Jackson back where he belonged.

"Are you sure about this."

He shrugged, thinking it a strange comment, he was only helping move a few bags, "You'll be a lot quicker if I help"

"I didn't mean that, I meant me moving back in."

"Of course I am... aren't you?" He'd thought they were back together as a couple, that things were back to the way they'd been before, and that meant Jackson living here with him, the two of them sharing the same bed.

"Yeah, it's just we didn't really talk about that did we, I didn't want to just take it for granted ..."

"Well I took it for granted!" His raised voice wasn't fuelled by anger it was due to surprise and what he supposed was disappointment, "Maybe I shouldn't have maybe I... " He clamped his mouth shut, he'd been about to say something argumentative and no way did he want to argue with Jackson, not after everything that had happened the last few weeks because of similar such crap, "I'm sorry." Those two words had slipped easily off his tongue, maybe if they had before they would never have split up.

"You've got no reason to be. Look we're both tiptoeing around each other, scared of saying or doing the wrong thing. But that's not going to get us anywhere is it? We need to relax, to remember we love each other and that nothing is going to come between us again, right?"

"Right."

There it was, the smile that warmed his very soul, the one Jackson saved for him alone, the smile that told him he loved him, the secret smile lovers had for each other. He stepped closer to the older man, wrapped his hand gently around the nape of his neck and pulled him into a tender kiss, a slow and gentle exchange of love.

/

He knew he'd run into Rob at some point, there would be no avoiding him in a place as small as Emmerdale. Still he'd hoped it would be a few days before he did, that there would be a few days cooling off period before setting eyes on him again. But sods law saw to it that it had happened a lot sooner than he'd have liked. It was just a few hours after Jackson had come home from the hospital, he'd been coming out of the cafe, the garage's lunchtime order in his hands. Rob had been making his way in, probably there for his lunch too.

The older man had just stood there, blocking his exit, eyeing him coldly. He'd quickly reminded himself of Jackson's words and of his own, but still he'd ground out, "You'd better get out of my way!"

"And if I don't?"

There was no missing the challenge in those words, and they were like a red rag to a bull. He was positively itching to take Rob down, but knew it was exactly what he wanted, and more importantly the very thing Jackson didn't want happening. Rob didn't scare him but suddenly it seemed like a good idea to let him believe he did. He stepped aside, averted his gaze, making himself look like he was intimidated. He'd just found a way to get Rob... at least he hoped he had.

TBC


End file.
